This Song Saved My Life
by Archer GhostWolf
Summary: A thank you concert for GirlsDeMo. Oneshot/a somewhat song-fic. Just what the title says. OCs and GirlsDeMo centric. Rated T to be safe. I suck at summaries.


**KizuHey guys what's up. Long time no, uh, story/chapter? Archer GhostWolf is back for maybe, the last time until December. Anyways, I was playing guitar and listening to Girls Dead Monster and Simple Plan and I found an inspiration for a story. So, let me make it up to you guys since, I won't be on Fanfic for a while due to… unfortunate things. I only have a week for writing and stuff. If you want to know why I won't be on Fanfic for a while, go to chapter 3 of Angel Beats! The Forgotten Member. I realized something while listening to Simple Plan and Girls Dead Monster, that I never really thank them for saving my life and helping me find the real me. So this oneshot/song-fic is dedicated to the creators of Angel Beats for creating Girls Dead Monster and Lisa, Marina, because they inspired me. To Simple Plan for saving me in my darkest time. I don't own anything besides my OCs. Also, in the beginning it's just some random stuff I decided to write to flesh out what's happening and shizz. Till' you find the first X, that's when things get, ya know, into the plot of this story. Btw, this story is a fiction/true story. Started this story: August 23, 2013.**

Angel Beats!

A girl with black hair, which was in a ponytail, and dark brown eyes, which was often mistaken for black, walked nervously back and forth, her arms crossed in her back. She wore a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with a signature silver side view of a wolf head with a black 'BEAST' on the bottom of it on the left side of the shirt. A grey and red camouflage cargo jacket with the SSS patch on the left and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, also with a black sweater-like hood attached to it. A black and red camouflage cargo pants with a black leather belt that had a revolver and a dagger attached to it, hidden by her jacket. A black motorcycle gloves with a midnight blue bow and arrow design on it. She wore black running shoes with midnight blue streaks on it and a silver yin-yang necklace that was hung by a silver chain, dangling on her neck as she walked.

"Anima, calm down." Another girl said, looking a year older then the one who was walking back and forth like a husband who's wife was giving birth. Also, like an idiot. The girl had cerise red hair with two locks of hair longer then the rest and dark red eyes. She wore the SSS uniform, which was similar sailor fuku uniform, which was a blue collar, short blue pleaded skirt, and a dark pink ribbon. The SSS patch on the left of the uniform and flat calf high black boots, complete with black sweatbands on both of her wrists. She was holding a Fender Stratocaster, which was the color of orange peel with the edges red. The other girl, Anima, stopped and looked at the vocalist, a scared and nervous look shown clearly on her face.

"Calm down?! How could I!? Look at how many people are out there? There's like millions of people waiting for us to perform! You should know that I get nervous break-downs when it comes to crowds, Iwasawa-senpai!" Anima said, freaked out as she peeked out of the curtains, seeing tons of people waiting outside the stage. Iwasawa only smiled softly towards the girl and walked up to her and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You guys will do great." She tried to assure the used-to-be ex-lead guitarist. That made Anima jump and turn swiftly around.

"I know! But…" Anima turned around and looked at a drum set, which had a red 'Rebel Girls' in all caps with an all ages font and a white background on the base of the drum. "This is the debut of Rebel Girls. We don't even have a song written yet besides the ones Misora wrote. All we do were covers of songs from different bands." Anima told the vocalist.

"Then do what you guys do in you music video covers!" A voice boomed, catching the attention of the two girls. There stood a girl with brown hair, which was in a ponytail like Anima, and silver/gray eyes, which look kind of intimidating. She was wearing the same uniform as Iwasawa except with a black band on her left thigh. She held a Fender Jazzmaster, which was the color of denim blue and had a white stripe on the right side, on her right hand as she approached the two. She place down her guitar against the wall as she put an arm around Anima and pressed the side of her forehead against hers. "I know you better then that. You guys will do fine. Plus, you should be worried with your drummer. She just saw the crowd."

"Eh? What do you mean Hisako…" Anima drifted off when he saw a girl that looked slightly similar to Iwasawa, except for the eyes, dragging another girl with short jet black shoulder-length hair and black eyes. The girl with jet black hair was wearing a pink skirt, a white blouse, and purple Toms. The girl that looked slightly similar to Iwasawa, had red-violet hair and light olive drab eyes. She wore a pink hoodie with circle-like ears on the hood and a musical note on the left side of the hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She had long fingerless gloves that reached to the rolled up sleeves; it had pink and white stripes. She had light yellow green shorts and blue boots. She had a yellow guitar with two hearts on the left side.

"Come on Amber. It will be okay! There's no need to worry!" The girl with the pink hoodie told the other girl, Amber. Amber gulped and broke free from the girl's grip and looked towards the three bystanders.

"Did you guys see how many people are out there? There's no way I can perform with that many people! What if I mess up? What if something goes wrong?" Amber asked all of them, clearly nervous. Anima, who was expecting this from her friend, lightly pushed Hisako off her and walked towards Amber. The last time she saw her THIS nervous was the time Amber was entering Anima's school for 7th grade. When Anima reached Amber, she grabbed both of her hands and held them up and smiled at Amber.

"Don't worry. You'll do great out there. Plus, if you mess up… I mess up. Cause I swear, I'm going to strum the wrong strings or strum an extra string or two." Anima said, trying to assure her nervous friend, even though she was nervous herself. Amber chuckled at Anima's joke and smiled. Anima let go Amber's hands and earned a soft punch on the shoulder.

"Come on. You've been in a band more then once. This is your 4th band already. You have more stage experience then me." Amber pointed out, which was true. Anima has been in 3 bands before Rebel Girls, all three bands she has been the lead guitarist or rhythm. The 1st band was 'The Five Demons', which was an all boy band besides Anima. They were disbanded due to the fact that it wasn't working out. The 2nd was 'Liars and Thieves' a band that Anima's ex-best friend and Anima started together; it was an all girl band. They disbanded due to several reasons, one is that Anima and her twin sister, who was the drummer, moved to Japan, second is that the vocalist died due to blood loss, and the third is that their rhythm guitarist disappeared after their vocalist died. Then she was the replacement rhythm guitarist of 'Girls Dead Monster' the famous all girl band that Hisako and Iwasawa started together. They disbanded after Yui passed on from the afterlife and the shadows started attacking, which they decided to move on and make a band one day again, which they did. Then, Anima's ex-best friend and Anima met again and Anima's ex-best friend, Rain, or her real name, Margret, suggested to make a band again after Anima pushed her away and soon left. Anima considered this and made 'Rebel Girls' with Amber. Now she hopes that this band will last longer then the other bands she was in. Although, they were missing a bassist. Amber tried to persuade Anima to ask Rain to be their bassist, but Anima stubbornly refused over and over again, clearly still angry at Rain after what she did to Anima. Anima chuckled.

"Yeah, but I still get nervous break downs." Anima told Amber and walked towards the girl in the pink hoodie, who was talking to Iwasawa. "Hey, Misora. You ready to start your new idol career with the new band, 'Rebel Girls'?" Anima asked as Amber followed her. Misora turned towards them and nodded.

"Yup! I can't wait to start my new singing career! I can't believe we're already on tour! Especially on tour with my cousin's band, 'Girls Dead Monster'!" Misora said excitingly. Misora Hibiki was a pop singer and an idol. She had retired from her career twice and when she decided to come back, she decided to join 'Rebel Girls' due to the fact they needed a vocalist and rhythm guitarist. Although, Misora's crazy fans didn't know that Misora now works in a band and only knew that Misora came back from her short retirement. 'Rebel Girls' hasn't been officially announced and said to have their debut in this concert and start touring around Japan a week after this concert with the now famous all girl band 'Girls Dead Monster'. Misora's old manager isn't the manager for her anymore and its now Anima's friend, Lily, who is the manager for 'Rebel Girls' and a temporary manager for 'Girls Dead Monster' until they find another manager that their 'leader', which was a girl named Yuri, find a good manager in the SSS for Girls Dead Monster and to lift the work for Lily. Even though Anima was the only one in Rebel Girls that was in the SSS, they still count as the members of the SSS. Anima and Amber smiled at Misora and looked at their senpais.

"So, who's playing first?" Amber asked. Amber became close to the members of GirlsDeMo and the SSS. She was real good friends with the bassist and drummer of GirlsDeMo, Irie and Sekine. Although she was shy at first, but after working with GirlsDeMo almost all the time, she wasn't as shy as before. Hisako put the strap of her guitar over her head and let it rest on her shoulder.

"We're going first. You guys are the final act." Iwasawa told them, crossing her arms as she saw Amber and Anima stared at her wide-eyed. She chuckled at their reaction. Misora smiled nervously at the two. _'Uh-oh.' _She thought as she swore she heard Anima whine a bit like a dog.

"Its your guys debut after all." Hisako pointed out. Anima sighed and nodded.

"We better get ready then." Anima said as she picked up a Fender Stratocaster, which was black and silver, and started tuning it. Misora nodded.

"Do you we need a rhythm guitarist for the songs we're going to play?" Misora asked, showing her yellow guitar to Anima. Anima nodded.

"Only for the songs we're going to do covers in, but for your songs I'll be the guitarist for that." Anima explained.

"What songs are we going to cover for the final few songs?" Amber asked, picking up her drumsticks from the table next to the curtains. That struck Anima. _'What band should we cover?' _She mused. Iwasawa pulled Anima away from the group suddenly, and whispered in her ear.

"If you really want to touch the hearts of others, then play the songs of the band that saved you." Iwasawa told her, remembering back when she was playing on the street where she played Sad Machine songs. Iwasawa walked away, leaving Anima stricken. _'The band that…saved me?' _A smile crept on the young lead guitarist face. _'That's right… I never played those songs with Rebel Girls yet. Before I was in the band I was just a solo guitarist. Covering songs and doing horrible music videos… Trying to survive the life God cursed me with.' _Anima clenched her teeth. _'I was an idiot back then… For half my life I've been pushing people away, scared. Scared that they would back stab me like what Rain did to me. That they would hurt me like the words my parents hurt me with. The constant arguing…' _Anima punched the wall, hoping not to catch the attention of the others. Luckily, the others didn't hear the impact of the wall and Anima's fist. _'Everyday I endured the constant arguing with my parents, the constant insults from my parents. How they compared me with others. It stung so damn much that I couldn't handle them anymore. It stung so much that they couldn't be proud of ANYTHING I do. I was just another weakling to them, while they wish I would be more like the other girls in my class, back then…Before I died and entered the afterlife.' _Anima cursed. She cursed her life. She cursed her fate of how she ended up with people that used her and were never proud of her. But… Anima looked over to the other girls, who were laughing because the drummer of GirlsDeMo, who had long blonde hair that reached to her waist and blue eyes, Shiori Sekine, scared the life out of Misora, by jumping out from underneath the table. She wore the girl's SSS uniform with the black band on her left thigh.

'_If it weren't for Simple Plan, I wouldn't be here to see Amber and the others again. I wouldn't see Subaru, Raven, Soma, Rose, Misora, Lily, and many others. Sure I endured more arguments and fights, but what was I thinking back then? Then, when I came to the afterlife. Girls Dead Monster's music and members not only made me remember how I fool I was about pushing people away, but their music inspired me… Like their members did.' _Anima smiled and silently walked over to Misora.

"Geez Sekine, you s-SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME! AH!" Misora screamed after feeling a hand on her shoulder and quickly hid behind Iwasawa. Misora saw Anima trying to hold her laughter and she started fuming. The stage filled with laughter as a girl with long lavender hair that reached to her waist and lavender eyes came in wearing the girl's SSS uniform with the same black band as Hisako and Sekine on her right thigh.

"What's with the laughter?" The lavender haired girl asked innocently. Sekine was holding her stomach and put her head on the girl's shoulder. Hisako, Amber, and Anima regained their composure and stood up straight. Iwasawa crossed her arms.

"Sekine scared Misora. Then Anima touched Misora's shoulder and she got scared again." Amber explained. The girl looked at Sekine, who was wiping the tears in her eyes then at Misora who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Where were you, Irie?" Sekine asked as she calmed down. The lavender girl, Irie, pointed towards the door, where there was a green 'EXIT' sign on the top.

"I was talking to Yuri. We have an hour to practice before the concert starts. And-" Irie was interrupted by an energetic pink haired girl that looked like a child. The girl had long pink hair, which reached to her waist, with two bunches tied with dark red laces and two twin tails on both sides of her face tied with small cross-shaped barrettes and matching pink eyes. She wore the girl's SSS uniform, except that her belly is slightly exposed. She has garters on each thigh and on her wrists are sports single handcuffs with a few slabs remaining on each. She has a demon tail that seems like its attached on her shirt.

"Senpais! Yuri and Lily gave me the schedule!" She yelled, or told them. Hisako and Anima looked slightly annoyed.

"You don't have to yell it out Yui." They both said, causing both of them to glare at each other. Sekine went in between them and pushed them away from each other before both of them could try to choke each other.

"Come on, Anima-senpai, Hisako-senpai. We should hear the schedule for the concert. After all, there's another band playing with us in this concert. Settle this later." Sekine told them. Both reluctantly nodded and looked back to Yui, not before one last glare. _'One day, I think GirlDeMo and Rebel Girls will need to look for a new lead guitarist if this keeps up.' _The members of Rebel Girls and GirlsDeMo thought except for Hisako and Anima. They all sweat dropped with the thought.

"Eh? There's another band?" Misora asked, breaking the tension. Sekine and Yui nodded.

"Their name is 'Demons from Hell'. From what I've heard, they used to be called 'The Five Demons' but they disbanded, but I heard they went back together. A fan told me that they couldn't get a hold of their old guitarist so they don't have a guitarist. They're one of the most famous all boy bands." Yui explained as she pulled out a paper booklet. Anima jumped when she heard the band's name. _'What?! Their back?' _She thought.

"So, Demons from Hell are going to play first. Then there's an intermission. Then Iwasawa, Hisako, Irie, and Sekine are playing," Yui pointed at each member as she said their names. Hisako and Anima sighed in frustration. _'Why can't she just say GirlsDeMo are playing?' _They thought. "Then there's another intermission. Then finally, Rebel Girls are playing then that's it, but… Then Yuri wants all of us to go to our new headquarters for one last meeting before all of us go our separate ways." Yui told them. Then, they all remember the last meeting they had with the SSS.

_Flashback _

"_EH?!" The SSS members were shocked from what their leader told them. A girl on a chair propped her feet up on the desk. She had dark magenta hair and sea-green eyes with a headband with a mint bow hanging on the right side of her head on her hair. She was wearing the girl's SSS uniform. _

"_What do you mean Yuri? You want all of us just to…" Irie drifted off. Yuri sighed._

"_I will say this again... I think it's time for us to go our separate ways." _

"_So, you're just going to abandon us?" A boy with royal blue hair that ends on his neck and messy bangs with royal blue eyes. He wore the men's SSS uniform. Which was a sandy long-sleeved collared uniform coat with buttons going down vertically on its right, and a breast pocket on its top left along with horizontal pockets on each lower side. The pockets, outer collar and sleeve-tips are rimmed with a chocolate-brown color. He had a red T-shirt underneath his white long sleeved polo shirt. Yuri sighed in frustration._

"_This is harder then I thought…" She mumbled to herself. "No. I think it's time if we follow what we want to do in this 2__nd__ chance in life." No one understood what she meant still. _

"_Do you mean that you want us to live our life to the fullest?" Misora asked. Yuri nodded, glad to know that someone sort of gets it. _

"_Yes. Look, our past lives were all horrible and crappy, weren't they?" Yuri asked. Everyone nodded except for Misora and Amber, since they didn't die yet. _

"_So, we could still talk to each other and contact each other, but we won't be meeting like this anymore?" Anima asked. Yuri nodded._

"_That's right, Wolf." Yuri said, using Anima's little nickname since her surname meant Wolf. "I want us to have a nice life and follow our dreams and do what we want to do. If we keep doing this, we can't focus much on what we want to do, do we?" Everyone knew she was right. They couldn't keep doing this like they did in the afterlife. "So, after the concert of Girls Dead Monster and Rebel Girls this week in Tokyo, I want to hold a last meeting. We could still see each other and contact each like what Anima said, but we won't be meeting like this anymore. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. Yuri smiled sadly. "Well, this meeting is dismissed. I'll see you guys at the concert."_

The SSS members looked sadly at each other. Even though the two girl bands will tour together, they will miss their fellow SSS. Although, everyone knew that since Iwasawa and Otonashi recently became a couple, which the band members often tease her about it, mostly Sekine and Misora who end up getting hit by either Anima or Hisako, they would contact each other, but since Otonashi wants to make sure that none of the male fans will try to do anything to Iwasawa, he's planning to come with GirlsDeMo with Hinata, who's doing the same with Yui even though they would always bicker or fight. Iwasawa doesn't know this neither does Yui, but they're still thinking about it since both bands don't go to Osaka until next week.

"You guys better start practicing. The concert is going to start in an hour." Yui said, breaking the silence. The girls nodded and went to their respective areas to practice.

X **(Finally an X ay'? It's the 25****th**** of August. I decided to put the dates of how long it takes me to write a story or chapter since my laptop is practically dying on me, 2****nd**** is due to…uh…people, and lastly my schedule is freaking busy as heck, can't make room for writing, sadly.)**

The Demons from Hell finished their songs and went into their seats, which were front row along with the SSS and Anima's friends. A boy with light flame orange-red hair and burgundy eyes wearing the male's SSS uniform with a dark blue tie, almost black, saw Yui coming out of the curtains that recently closed. She cleared her throat, looking nervous from the crowd, and reached for the microphone. The boy leaned to his friend that was sitting next to him. His friend had royal blue hair and royal blue eyes. He wore the male's SSS uniform with no tie and had a red T-shirt underneath his long sleeved polo shirt.

"Hey Hinata. How are you and Yui doing by the way?" The redhead asked. Hinata just sighed.

"A few fights there and there about pretty stupid things, but we're fine. The real question is, how are you and Iwasawa doing? Since you're going to want to be a doctor and Iwasawa is already starting her career as a vocalist in a band even though she still goes to high school." Hinata asked. The boy, Otonashi, sighed. He knew things will get pretty hard to stay close to Iwasawa since she's famous now, but when he saw Misora's relationship with Subaru, despite the fact she's famous as well, gave him hope that he could keep his relationship with Iwasawa strong. Although, he hopes that Iwasawa's fan club could really back off at times. Although, the band members Rebel Girls became quite good bodyguards for the GirlsDeMo members, so he really didn't need to worry much.

"We're doing fine. Everything's working out well, although I'm just worried about her fan club." This made Hinata laugh a little.

"Come on man. Anima told you that she and her girls are making sure no one gets near Iwasawa and the others. There's really nothing to worry about her fans. The main problem is, how are you going to keep a strong relationship with her if she's famous and Kanade is trying to get you back. And she has a pretty good chance with Iwasawa on tour. I mean," Hinata laid back on his chair and put both of his hands on the back of his head and looked at Yui who was trying to get the courage to talk to this HUGE crowd. "Kanade is a bit out of character. Well, you know her more then I do, so I don't really know her as much. But isn't she usually calm? She's trying to win you back, yet she understands that you move don from her. I don't really get it man." Hinata stated. Otonashi let out a deep breath. He really needed to think about this. He planned to go on tour with GirlsDeMo with Hinata, although Hinata isn't as worried as Otonashi since Yui sometimes take the rhythm guitarist role. Although, he has heard a few fan boys say Yui was cute and wonders if she was taken, so he was worried for the annoying and cute pinkette.

"Ahem. Excuse me, everyone…" Yui said in the microphone nervously, immediately catching the attention of the crowd. She gulped. "Uh… The next band will soon be playing. Please wait for about 20 minutes for the next band to set up. Thank you." Yui said, before walking away in a rush.

X **(Yes things just started getting good. So, I'll do some GirlsDeMo songs, but I bet most or maybe some of you already know most of GDM's songs. I'm doing the ones that inspired me.)**

Otonashi and Hinata were chatting and sometimes chatting with the other SSS members, but mostly with each other since they were right next to each other and the other seat next to Otonashi's will be Iwasawa's once GirlsDeMo's performance is finished. The lights went off and everyone started to wonder what's going on, until they heard a cymbal playing and the sounds of guitars and a bass. The lights went on and people started cheering when they saw Hisako, Sekine, Irie, and Iwasawa on stage.

_Haigo ni ha shattaa no kabe_

Rebel Girls watched on the side of the stage behind the wall as GirlsDeMo played the first song they played in the real world, and it became famous around the world despite the fact it was in Japanese.

_Yubisaki ha tetsu no nioi_

Amber and Misora cheered for GirlsDeMo as they listened to the angelic voice of the vocalist. Anima, despite the fact that she listened to it before, loved this song with all her heart. Heck, it was downloaded into her ipod. It made her think about how she has been doing with her love of music. It inspired her to keep doing what she loved to do and listen to, like no one would stop her. She gave up music a long time ago until she found it again thanks to Iwasawa.

_Susume Hajike Donomichi komu desho_

Iwasawa looked over at the Rebel Girls members and winked at them, before heading to the chorus.

_find a way Koko kara_

_(find a way Koko kara)_

_found out Mitsukeru_

_(found out Mitsukeru)_

_rock wo kanadero_

_(rock wo kanadero)_

_Tooku wo misuero_

_(Tooku wo misuero)_

Iwasawa let her guitar go from her group and let it hang from her shoulders.

_Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

Iwasawa grabbed her guitar by the neck and got ready for next set of chords.

_Hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
Karasu tachi ga KAA KAA to naku yo  
Itsumo omou yo Itsu neteru n daro_

They got ready for the chorus once again, except with the crowd singing along with Hisako and Sekine on the repeating parts.

_find a way Atashi mo_

_(find away Atashi mo)  
song for Utau yo_

_(song for Utau yo)  
rock wo hibikase_

_(rock wo hibikase)  
crow to utau yo_

_(crow to utau yo)_

Anima found herself tapping her foot against the ground as Iwasawa hit her 2nd favorite part of the song. She saw Amber and Misora doing the same, both with smiles. She looked over to the crowd who were pumped up. She chuckled as she closed her eyes.

_Itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?  
Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
Urusai koto dake iu no nara  
Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_

Hisako began her guitar solo, with the crowd running wild. Everyone was standing up now. Iwasawa looked at the people in the front row and winked at Otonashi, making him blush a little but yet smile at her. Iwasawa smiled back and smiled at the rest of the SSS. She looked at the crowd and spotted a girl with long duke blue hair, which reached to her lower back and coffee brown eyes. She wore a crimson short-sleeved shirt with a signature burnt orange side view of a tiger's head and had a black 'BEAST' on the bottom of it on the left side of her shirt. She had a battleship gray sweater and slate gray cargo sweat pants. She had dark gray shoes with denim blue streaks on it. Iwasawa knew immediately that it was Anima's ex-best friend, Rain. She didn't know her real name. She only knew her code name. **(Rain was created by a friend of mine years back and I decided to change her name and the way she looked, since she was created when we were young. And I based her off on my friend and the history between her and Anima are also based on the history between her and I.) **Hisako finished her guitar solo and the music slowed down a bit and Iwasawa went back to singing.

_Zenryoku de mou taore sou da  
Yubi mo surikirete itai  
Demo ne Yaru yo Kon'ya mo big a story_

The rhythm of the music returned to its normal pace. Anima noticed that Iwasawa was staring at something and decided to follow it. There, she found Rain leaning against the wall watching the concert. Anima felt her blood boil when she saw the shirt she was wearing. _'What is she doing here?' _Anima hissed to herself. She sighed, forgetting about Rain and listened to the crowd singing along with the chorus.

_find a way Koko kara_

_(find a way Koko kara)_

_found out Mitsukeru_

_(found out Mitsukeru)_

_rock wo kanadero_

_(rock wo kanadero)_

_luck wo utau yo_

_(luck wo utau yo)_

Iwasawa hit Anima's favorite part of the song and the crowd's as well.

_Itsumade datte koko ni iru yo  
Toorisugite iku hito no naka  
Yami ni tozasareta SUTEEJI de  
Ima kibou no uta utau yo  
Anata datte tsukareteru desho  
Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo  
Konna kurayami no naka kara no  
Kibou terasu hikari no uta wo  
Sono uta wo_

The song reached its end and the building was filled with screaming. Iwasawa smiled to herself and looked at the other band members. Sekine and Irie smiled at their senpai before looking at one another. Hisako smiled at her as well and gave her thumbs up. Iwasawa turned to the crowd.

"How are you guys?" Hisako asked. The crowd answered by yelling 'GOOD'. Hisako chuckled. "Having fun?" She asked, to only be answered by another yelling 'YES'. Iwasawa took over.

"Well the funs not done yet. This next song is called 'Alchemy'." Iwasawa said, starting the song already, making Hisako smirk as her vocalist tried to surprise her. The crowd, once again, cheered. **(This is a song fic thing, so expect more lyrics of songs. Although, I'm going to cut Alchemy and the other song lyrics short cause I bet you don't want to read all that and most of us should know the lyrics of these song, besides the extra ones that didn't get a chance to be sung in the show. If you do want me to put the full lyrics, PM me or put it in the reviews and I will edit it when I get the chance to. Also if you want me to insert the English translations of the songs.) **

_Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau_

Alchemy, the song that make Anima, no, the crowd think about their dreams. This song made Anima, and possibly many others, follow her dreams and think about not only the future, but the present as well. The song continued and the crowd was either stomping their feet or clapping with the beat of the song. The song ended and the cheers we're non-stop. The concert continued with various other songs. They played, 'Last Song', 'Hot Meal', 'Rain Song', 'Shine Days', 'Highest Life', 'My Soul, Your Beats', 'Brave Song', and 'God Bless You'. Many people cried on God Bless You and their hands were waving in the air. Iwasawa sang all of these songs and Yui was rhythm for 'Rain Song', 'Highest Life', 'My Soul, Your Beats', 'Shine Days', and 'Brave Song'. GirlsDeMo were now doing their last song and Yui was going to be rhythm electric guitarist for this last song. Iwasawa had her acoustic in her hands.

"Alright. This is our last song for this concert." They heard whining from the crowd and the SSS, Rebel Girls, and GirlsDeMo could only chuckle. "But this song is a special song. An old and dear friend of mine helped me wrote this. GirlsDeMo also helped me write this song, but this one person showed me how much music really means to me like I showed her to this very day how music means to her. This song is called, 'My Song' or to me, 'Our Song'. So, I want Anima Stelar from Rebel Girls to come over here with her acoustic guitar and sing along with me." Iwasawa announced, looking towards Anima's direction as Misora shoved Anima's acoustic guitar into her hands. Anima looked dumbfounded and shocked, but she knew that this would happen. _'Doing the same thing like in the afterlife, are you Masami?' _Anima thought. Hisako grabbed her own microphone.

"Everyone! Lets get Anima out of her corner! Come on!" Hisako said as the crowd began to chant Anima's name. Anima glared at the guitarist as she came out and stood next to Iwasawa. Hisako grabbed her microphone and it's stand and placed it in front of Anima.

"Good luck." Hisako told her before walking away to her position on the stage. Anima nodded and gulped as she stood in front of MILLIONS of people. _'Oh god…' _She thought. Anima disliked singing, but she couldn't bring herself to disobey the person that inspired her. Anima was not much of a good singer like Iwasawa, compared to Iwasawa she was a horrible singer. She was about a bit lower of Yui's level of singing. **(Not like Yui's actual singer, Lisa's level btw.) **The younger lead guitarist looked at the vocalist, who only smiled at her and nodded. The two began to strum their guitars into an angelic melody. **(This is something like the duet version of My Song. Except Yui's voice is slightly different.) **

_Iradachi wo doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
Sora ha haiiro wo shite sono saki ha nani mo mienai_

The crowd began to wave their arms together as the soft and slow melody of the song and the message behind the lyrics touched their hearts. Anima couldn't describe how this song saved her back in the afterlife, when she wanted to get obliterated. This song…this song just saved her, it just saved her. The song continued with the other members of GirlsDeMo played along with the melody of the acoustic guitars. The song ended and most of the crowd has tears either threatening to drop down or already streaming down their faces. Girls Dead Monster left the stage and Yui announced yet another 20 minutes before the last band plays and the concert meets its end.

X

Otonashi hugged Iwasawa as she came to the SSS members, who all stood up to talk to each other and stretch. The SSS smiled at the couple as Yui and Hinata started bickering about how Yui did at the last few songs, which everyone sweat dropped at the bickering couple. Iwasawa and Otonashi has been a couple for a month now, thanks to Sekine and Raven's make-up date a month ago, where 2 weeks after the date, Hisako and Anima found out that they been dating ever since and concluded that they were a couple. I bet you should know what happened from there. They broke the embrace and smiled at each other.

"Good as always. You guys are getting better every time you perform." Otonashi complemented. Iwasawa shrugged.

"Thanks." She said coolly. Hisako crossed her arms and looked towards the stage, where she saw Amber's drums already set up.

"Let's see how the new all girl band will do." Hisako said, half anxious for the girls and half wondering how Anima will do, since she hasn't seen Anima in a band as the lead guitarist. The group nodded. Knowing full well, that they will be quite surprised later in the concert…

X **(Okay, I'm skipping Misora's songs since it's a pain to look for the Japanese and the English lyrics. Also, I'm in a bit of a rush since my writing time is coming to a temporary end. So please forgive me. I'll edit this when I have time. August 26.)**

Rebel Girls played a couple of Misora's songs, which were 'Kizuna Wave', 'Feel Inside', 'I Gave my Heart', and 'Shooting Star'. Then Misora sang 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan, which ended up like God Bless You. The members were tired, but still had enough energy to do the last 4 songs they chose. Misora were supposed to sing the last 4 songs, but she had an idea. Misora knew how Anima's life ended and how it was, and she knew these last 4 songs meant a lot to her. It fleshed out her life, how her life was. Misora smiled as she turned towards Anima, who was panting from all the strumming and the somewhat dances she did when she played her guitar solo. Misora then looked towards Amber who was smiling widely, cause' Amber also knew Misora's plan. Misora looked at the crowd, who looked slightly confused from the smile she gave.

"Okay everyone! These last 4 songs will not be sung by me." She announced, hearing gasps and 'Whats' from the crowd, even the SSS were shocked. _'What is Misora planning?' _Yuri thought, as she leaned forward in interest. "I know, total shocker, but these last 5 songs are not our songs. You guys know we started this band in YouTube with no name at all and we became quite famous online. And all we did were covers from other bands songs. The songs we played we're a few of the songs that I wrote during my old pop idol career. Anyways, lets get to the point. Anima our lead guitarist will be singing these last few songs." Anima's jaw dropped. _'What?! Okay, I was fine with one songs, but 4?! God, Misora, are you trying to kill me?' _Anima thought as Misora dragged her to the microphone. Anima looked back at her friend on drums, who only smiled and shrugged. Anima gulped as Misora stood on the side with her guitar. She started the song with Amber and Misora following behind, wanting to get this over with.**(I got informed about something, so I'll have to put the lyrics down. But check out the songs!)**

Rain flinched when she heard the verse. She knew right then and there, that this song was about how her friendship with Anima ended. Anima and her were best friends. No one can break them apart, their friendship apart. That was until Anima suddenly moved schools out of the blue. It broke her, but they called each other and text each other at times. Until Anima hit her final year in her private elementary school. Everything broke between them and…Rain did something stupid that broke her friendship with Anima. Rain clenched her fist as she remembered that one call. Rain bit her lower lip as she looked up at the best friend she left years ago.

This hurt Rain so much. She knew she lied to her. She knew it would break their sister-like relationship, but she kept it from Anima. She reminisced about all the good times they had, how they hung out at the park and a few times at the mall even though Anima dislikes shopping. Rain only let out a chuckle and shook her head. _'What an idiot I was… Why did I lie to her? Why did I tell everyone the most embarrassing secret she had? It did break her… Didn't it?' _

Anima screamed and sang that on word. At the corner of her eye, she saw Rain looking at her, a sad smile on her face. Anima ignored her and continued.

Anima knew she was on the verge of tears. It hurts her so much to remember all the mistakes she made and the old strong friendship she had that broke her. She held them back and continued.

The song slowed down its pace, to a calm one. Anima's eyes soften, glistening with tears threatening to come out.

Anima felt her blood rush and quickly went on the chorus as the song went on. Rain wiped the tears from her eyes that exploded and bit back her sob. She knew now, that her sister relationship with Anima was gone. She hurt her so much, that she's not willing to bring her into her life again. Rain understood why and she wouldn't even forgive herself, but she knew Anima won't hate her forever, but she knew that their old relationship will never come back again in this life time. Rain smiled to herself, knowing now what to do. She quickly exited the building, heading towards the new light she found, not before listening to the final lyrics of the song.

Anima let the chords ring out as she panted from the singing. She didn't sing often, so her throat felt dry. Amber stood up and handed her a water bottle, knowing full well that her friend is not used to singing. Anima thanked Amber and drank half of the bottle. She set it down next to her. She looked around for Rain, but found nothing of the girl. She felt a bit sad, but pushed it back and frowned. Anima just turned to the crowd and smiled.

"That song was called, 'Thank You' by Simple Plan. This song is dedicated to an old friend of mine years back. Let's get on with the next song, shall we?" She asked. The crowd answered with a huge 'YES!' Iwasawa smiled at the guitarist. She knew it was dedicated to Rain, everyone in the SSS and Anima's friends knew. Hisako looked back to where Rain exited, wondering where would that liar go. Hisako sneered and looked back at stage. _'Who cares? She learned her lesson.' _Hisako thought as she smiled at the girls on stage, for they are doing really good for their first time. "Then, this next song is called, 'Astronaut' by Simple Plan." The song started. **(I recommend you to search these songs up online.) **

Iwasawa knew that this song was about the time Anima was bullied and broken. How she was lonely and how she pushed people away from her. Like Iwasawa, Anima was scared of making friends, because she was afraid that those people would hurt her like what Rain did. Anima's parents drove her into a mental state after her parents kept insulting her and trying to change her to be more like the other girls in her class. Especially at the start of middle school. It drove Anima to loneliness and depression, enough to make her into a mental state. No one, not even her friends she made, understood her, what she felt. No one was there for her at her darkest times, it felt like Rain all over again for her. Anima felt the tears again, remembering the pain she went through with her parents in the start middle school. _'Damn it. Be strong. I need to continue this.' _She thought as she continued the song.

Anima heard an electric bass guitar playing and looked to see Rain there, with a turquoise Ibanez electric bass. Anima smiled softly at her, knowing that she told Rain how she felt when she broke her down. Rain smiled at her, her expression told her that she now understood. _'Its time to forgive and forget.' _Anima told herself as she continued.

Anima let a lone tear out. Remembering all the fights, arguments, and insults she received back in the start middle school, most from her parents. It drove her insane, making her feel lonely after the huge mistake she created with her friends, she regretted so much and often had nightmares from it. She wanted to forget it, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. It haunted her so much. Anima pushed it to the back of her head and continued.

Otonashi looked over at his girlfriend, who knew what Anima felt. Anima and Iwasawa's life were connected and similar to many different ways. There were some differences between their lives, but they both experienced the same pain. And they both were saved by music. Otonashi looked over at Anima, who was crying while she was singing clearly.

Many people started waving their hands back and forth, even the SSS, along with the beat. Amber knew Anima wasn't lonely anymore, cause they both understood each other. Amber, Anima, Iwasawa, Hisako, and Misora, all of them understood each other. Sekine and Irie may not understand what all five of them went through, but they understood, sort of. The SSS as well. _'It was good to have at least a few people to understand you… Isn't it?_' Amber thought as she played the normal pace of the song.

Anima knew she wasn't alone anymore. She found someone, then she found more.

Anima smiled. She was happy that she was able to meet Amber and the others.

Anima heard Rain, Amber, and Misora's voice sing along with her on the final lyrics. Anima closed her eyes.

The song ended and Anima reopened them to see the crowd standing up and clapping. Anima smiled at her fellow SSS and looked at her friends. Misora gave her a thumbs up, a bright smile on her face. Amber winked and smiled at her. And Rain came up and patted her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in her ear before going back to where she previously stood. Anima nodded, accepting her apology, even though sorry wasn't enough for her.

"Well, two songs down. Three more to go! This next song is called, 'Perfect' by Simple Plan. And this is, dedicated to my parents because I didn't became their perfect daughter and didn't grow up as planned." Anima said as the band received cheers and claps as Anima started the intro of the song. Amber, Misora, and Rain joined after the slow intro.

'_That's right… I didn't grow up as plan and whatever I do my parents were never proud of me and just faked it. They disapproved what I loved doing besides sports, but they were never proud on what I do in sports…' _Anima thought sadly as she continued and closed her eyes.

Anima opened them again and shook her head.

This made everyone think about if they grew up as planned for their parents. Iwasawa knew she didn't, she wasn't even close to her parents! Otonashi's parents didn't even care for him or his sister. Hisako didn't even know if she did, but her mom accepted the way she is. Irie and Sekine both lived with Sekine's grandparents, cause' both their parents were always on business trips, rarely ever seeing them. Yuri doesn't even know what she wanted to do in her life, so her parents are pretty satisfied. Hinata's parents didn't plan for him to be a great baseball player, but was proud of him either way. As for Yui, well she was paralyzed her whole life, but her mom was proud of her being a sub-rhythm guitarist for a band. **(I'm only doing the SSS characters that I mentioned btw. For their thoughts of the songs.) **

In Anima's past life, she often crawled to her bed and covered her ears when she and her parents got into a fight, then her parents got into a fight with each other. Anima never got used to her parents fighting and bickering with each other.

'_They never understood me. My parents' never understood me, and never even tried to…' _Anima thought to herself.

The song ended and Anima grabbed her water and drank the rest of the water left inside the bottle. Anima let her guitar hang from her shoulders and looked at the crowd.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect people. I'm just human." She said jokingly, which earned chuckles from the crowd. She chuckled herself. "This last song is dedicated to the band that played this song, Simple Plan. Simple Plan saved me like how Masami Iwasawa from GirlsDeMo was saved by Sad Machine." Masami glared at the Anima, a hint of red on her cheeks from embarrassment. "Also dedicated to Girls Dead Monster who inspired me to be the person that I am today." This made the entire GirlsDeMo band blush. Hisako glared at her younger counterpart. "As well as these girls with me on stage. But maybe not Rain." Anima pointed at the blue haired girl, earning a glare from her.

"Anima's on a roll for earning glares." Sekine whispered to Irie.

"So this song is dedicated to Simple Plan, GirlsDeMo, and my friends. This song is called, 'This Song Saved My Life' by Simple Plan." The music started playing as Anima held her guitar on the neck.

Anima looked towards GirlsDeMo, aiming the song at them, for they inspired her to continue with her dreams.

The members of GirlsDeMo were shocked. They knew that Anima was telling the message to them, because she looked directly at them before singing the chorus. They were touched, since they knew, Iwasawa's dream for not only being a great singer and live off her music, but as well as saving someone.

"Come on! Sing along with me!" Anima said quickly, smiling at the crowd as she continued.

The crowd sang with her on 'This Song saved my life' part, as Anima hoped they would.

The crowd waved their hands in the air as they sang along.

The crowd immediately stood up and cheered for the final performance. The Rebel Girls band members stood next to their founder and bowed. All had smiling faces and they and the SSS knew one thing…

That GirlsDeMo and Rebel Girls passed the message.

X

**And that's it! I'm planning to do an epilogue on this with the SSS' final meeting and what happened and so on and so forth. I don't know when I'll post a chapter or story again. I know I'm working on Forgotten Memories with Music GhostCanine, so that's my #1 priority. And after I finish that, I'll post the sequel for it and Keeping the Beats. Maybe in between that, I'll do an epilogue on this oneshot/ a somewhat song-fic. Till' then, Rock on guys! And Keep The Beats from Wild Heaven!**


End file.
